Not A Typical Student-Teacher Relationship
by 98BelikovGirl
Summary: Rose is a student who had a one night stand with Dimitri. Dimitri comes to Rose's school as a teacher. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead own's it. Though I do wish Dimitri was mine.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Russian Vodka" I said to the bartender after crossing through the glass-panelled front doors. The bartender looked at me questioningly but got me my order. I was about to drink it when someone spoke.

"That's some strong stuff you got there."

I turned. Three stools down was a guy with shoulder –length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail, dark brown eyes and was wearing a duster.

"Yeah. I take this all the time."

"Really? Most people can't take Russian Vodka. Only Russians can." He said moving three stools up, next to me. He had a nice hand with long fingers. I noticed that he to had Russian Vodka. Then it hit me. He was a Russian hottie.

"So you from Russia?"

"Yeah" He replied.

We were talking for a few minutes when he put his hand on my knee.

"I'm Dimitri, by the way"

"Rose" I replied. The longer we talked, Dimitri's eyes got even more brown. I wanted to ask if he had a girlfriend.

"So, where's your girlfried?"

He looked confused. "What girlfriend?"

"Surely someone as hot as you would have a girlfriend."

He laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't have one. How about you?"

"Nah, don't have one." Just as the words left my mouth, he pulled me closer and kissed me. I was shocked at first but I relaxed and started kissing him back. When we broke apart for air, he said "Do you fancy going somewhere else?" "Sure."

He paid for both of us and we left the bar. He took me to his car. It was a blue Honda Civic.

"So how about my place? It's quite near." I nodded. I guessed that we reached there later than we should have because we couldn't stop kissing each other. We sat on his couch when we reached his house. His eyes were so dark and deep that I wanted to dive right in. we were closing in on a kiss when his phone rang. He went to the kitchen and answered the call. I went into one of the rooms. I guess it was Dimitri's. I was looking at his room when I felt Dimitri behind me. He reached out and gripped my wrists. Releasing my wrists, he moved his hands up my arms, sliding slowly along my skin. Holding me in his dark, hungry gaze, he pulled me to him, pressing me right up to his body.

One of his hands moved up the back of my neck, twining his fingers in my hair and tipping my face up to his. He brought his lips down, barely brushing them against mine.

Swallowing, I asked, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"You're so beautiful it hurts me."

His lips moved to mine, gentle at first, and then hard and hungry. His kiss consumed me. His hands on my arms slid down, down my hips, down to the edge of my dress. He gathered up the fabric in his hands and began pushing it up my legs. I melted into that touch, into his kiss and the way it burned against my mouth. His hands kept sliding up and up, until he'd pulled the dress over my head and tossed it on the floor.

And then he took me to the bed.

I'd never been completely naked around a guy before. It scared the hell out of me even though it excited me too. Lying on the covers, we clung to each other and kept kissing and kissing and kissing and kissing and kissing. His hands and lips took possession of my body, and every touch was like fire on my skin.

While the physical stuff felt great, I also liked being just closed to him. I liked the way he looked at me, like I was the sexiest, most wonderful thing in the world. I liked the way he would say my name in Russian, murmured like a prayer: _Roza, Roza…_

The burning in his eyes told me he wanted to do a lot more than we were, but he took things slow, maybe because he knew I was nervous. His pants stayed on. At one point, I shifted so that I hovered over him, my hair hanging around him. He started playing with my hair.

He rolled me off him and moved on top of me again. The kissing picked up once more, harder this time. More urgent. _Oh God_, I thought_. I'm finally going to do it. This it. I can feel it._

He must have seen the decision in my eyes. Well let's just say everything after that was hot and heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Excuse me. Enough talking over there." I looked up wondering who said that. I guess it was the new teacher. He stood with his back to the rest of the room and was writing on the chalkboard. _Mr Belikov _was all he'd written so far. From the back, he looked young. With his shoulder length brown hair, he reminded me of Dimitri. The other girls in the class gave him an appreciative once-over as they came in the class.

He went on, writing _History_, under his name as he said "So class I'm your new History teacher." He turned "Mr… Rose?" My mouth went instantly dry. A few snickers broke out in class. Standing in front of the classroom was Dimitri from the bar. Dimitri, the one who slept with me last night. He was staring at me and swore in Russian I guess.

Christian being Christian said "So Mr Belikov, you want us to call you Mr Rose?" while snickering. I shot him a glare which shut him up. "No, Mr Ozera I presume. All of you may address me as Mr Belikov." Mia Rinaldi, who sits in front of me, whispered, "Did you sleep with the teacher or something?"

Dimitri then started talking about Russian and USSR but I couldn't concentrate. Dimitri was the guy for me and I was the girl for him. I just _know _it. So what if he was my teacher? There had to be a way to make it work.

Right after the bell rang, everyone went to their next class. "Miss Hathaway, could you meet me in my office after school?" "Yes, Mr Belikov. I'll be there." The rest of the day was boring (as usual). Lissa tried talking to me about what happened during History class but I ignored her.

After school ended, I walked into the narrow hallway of the teacher's wing. Dimitri's office was at the end of the hall. I knocked. He looked up from the book he was reading. It looked like a Western.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked pretending my voice didn't squeak.

"Yes." He said softly. "Come in."

I walked into his officw and he shut the door. It was empty, except for a wide bookcase, three chairs and a laptop. I sat down on one of the empty chairs.

"What are you doing here Rose?"

"You told me to meet you here." He gave an exasperated sigh.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. What are you doing here?" His voice was low and dangerous .

"I study here."

"You lied to me in the bar. You said you were older. Why did you lie?"

"I never told you how old I was. You just assumed Dimitri."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have implied on it", Dimitri responded.

I didn't say anything. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He met my eyes and sighed.

"Look, I… I think you're amazing, Roza." My heart fluttered. "I met you at the bar and I n was like… wow! Who is she? She's so amazing." I looked down, feeling both pleased and a little queasy. Dimitri touched my hand but the quickly pulled away.

"But this isn't meant to be, you know? 'Cause you're my student. We… I could get into a lot of trouble. You don't want me to get into trouble, do you?"

"No one would know." I said hopefully.

Dimitri didn't respond for a long time. It seemed like he was trying to make up his mind.

"I'm sorry Rose. Yesterday was great. The best day of my life. But I don't think we should do this. I think you should go."

I stood up, feeling my cheeks burn. Tears started to form in my eyes. I looked at him once but didn't respond. I walked out of this office.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I'm having gymnastic competition tommorow. I was practicing for this competition that is why I didn't update the story. I'm really sorry guys. To those who haven't read my other fanfiction try reading it. Its called Best Friends? Lovers?


End file.
